


I Know It's Odd But...

by APHMamaBear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Poetry, Spoken Word Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHMamaBear/pseuds/APHMamaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem to Canada based off the Voice of Netherlands, listing little odd things and how beautiful they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know It's Odd But...

**Author's Note:**

> By: NetherDenCan/TakenIntoContext
> 
> Rated: PG
> 
> Literary Type: Spoken Word Poem
> 
> Voice: Netherlands
> 
> Pairing: NethCan
> 
> *In which I continuously write poetry*

-

—

Sometimes,

when I look at my hands,

I think of you.

—

Strange isn’t it?

—

It’s like I know when I look to them it is as if I know you’ll hold them,

As we walk,

Down the street,

In the parks,

In the fields before we lay down in the grass under a maple tree.

 

—

I know it’s odd,

I now I’m odd,

With my cold and brooding stature,

With your warm smile and ease,

My demeanor… melts.

—

I would kiss you now,

But I can’t,

To reach for you across the waters,

To stretch as if it would help to bring you close to me,

But it falters and I feel myself falling into the water.

—

I feel I could drown,

Again,

Like before,

But not now,

Not with you.

—

How peculiar it is that one thing can be another thing.

—

Did you know that the multicoloured tulips that are grown here,

Are caused by a parasite?

I know,

It’s odd,

But in the end it’s beautiful,

Like you.

—

And like that parasited flower I am reminded of you,

Though of course to be thought of from a parasite sounds odd and distressing,

Just remember,

Oh just please remember,

From that flower, that parasite gives it even more beauty,

Like your soul does to you.

—

Yes,

I know,

It’s odd.


End file.
